Xena
(Played by Valany) Everything has a purpose, '' ''Even this, And it's up to you to find it. History Xena was born a very, very long time ago and has been on multiple planets in multiple timelines. She has lived through multiple lives, through multiple bodies and, for some reason, just cannot stay dead, reincarnating within the next few decades. Xena's first life was pretty average. She was born as a human female, working her days away in an inn and even living there, as it what she could afford. She served other adventurers, wishing them the best on their travels, craving for the thrive of exploring and defeating monsters as well...but it wasn't for her, she was meant to work in the inn, day in and day out. Returning with supplies from the Market, she wasn't paying attention and stepped into the road, getting trampled by a carriage. -1st Boring, plain, human Xena's second life let her live the dream of her first life, being born as a dwarf female, exploring lands and conquering mountains, climbing to their very peaks. She thrived for the adventurer, going into dark caves and throwing herself off of cliffs, crashing into the cool water below, the adrenaline pushing her for more and more dangerous activities. Climbing an icy mountain slope, she misplaced her step and fell against the ridge of the rocky fixture, danging by her rope, which was several weakened by the hale and brutish winds that pounded down. The rope snapped, sending Xena down the mountain side, crashing into the sides of the mountain, breaking several bones before finally landing on a sharp rock, ripping through her back. -2nd explorer Xena's third life, she was born a human man, who believed the world was against him. He lived his life in his home, watching the world revolve around, envious of the people who seemed to be happy while everything seemed to be going wrong in his life. Everything seemed corrupt to him, but he was alone, his voice didn't matter. He hated the world and ended up dying alone, in his favorite chair and in his house. -3rd life she was born a man, hated the world Xena's fourth life she was born as a human female, in love with painting and playing instruments, her fingers able to skillfully move along the paper and strings as if she was born with a natural talent. This skill came with a price, she was born being completely blind in both eyes. Xena would feel where the edge of the paper was and would paint the way she saw the world, which was always an array of colors. Luckily, she wasn't deaf, so she was able to figure out the notes and making out a beautiful melody. She eventually became a famous artist, her art and music costing a fortune. She was shot in the head with an arrow when being mugged in her own home. -4th was skilled in the arts, but was blind Xena's fifth life, magic finally clasped onto her soul, calling for her...but it wasn't the good kind..She had been born a male tiefling who began to dabble in the dark arts of magic, necromancy. Hunted down and died. -5th evil, tiefling Xena's sixth life she was born as a male elf, but magic had left him in this life and he seemed to be the only one that wasn't able to get it to cast in his class. Grew depressed and ended up killing himself. -6th depressed, nothing going right Xena's seventh life she was born as a male elf again, but this life things were going great! No magic, but he was so rich, he could've bought the world, but instead gave most of his money to charity. Also died by getting mugged. -7th so rich, could've bought anything -8th would rather not talk about it -9th this life, more advanced, remembers all of her past lives and is able to call upon her past lives to boost her skills now Appearance First looking at Xena, your eyes will most likely get pulled to her glowing, liquid gold eyes. Following after that you'll see her very long, silver hair, seeming to turn to shade of a blue-ish/Purple in certain lights, and a pure white at night. Xena normally wears her hair down, some parts tied with a black and red ribbon. She has more of a round-ish face and stands at a height of 5'0" exactly, and weighing in at 97 lbs, although when picked up she seems to feel as if she weighs next to nothing. Xena wears an ever-flowing blue dress, seeming to be shorter in the front and much longer in the back, sometimes even dragging a little on the ground as she walked. The dress, itself, has golden star embroidery that fades into the gown seamlessly. Underneath the dress, it was lined with golden fabric, causing a lighting effect to appear on the dress as if it was glowing. She wears fingerless gloves that was more of a sheer material, going all the way up to her biceps, also embroidered with the same golden material. Personality * Curious * Adventurous * Compassionate * Dramatic * Compelling * Understanding Xena is a very curious girl, she'll wander off on her own to try and find the secrets hidden throughout whatever she may be exploring at the time. She is compassionate and understanding and is overall a decent person, but she isn't worried about standing up to someone or showing the bullies their place if they were to pick on the weaker ones.She's dramatic and always seems to be in a relatively good mood, either skipping around or slightly overdramatic actions in her movements. She's compelling when trying to get a point across and is skilled with words, but she is also understanding and knows that people are bound to not agree with her from time to time and that everyone is different. Friends Flumph - smol "spaget" creature that she befriended in a session! She gave him a ride in her bag. Enemies None, at the moment. Aspirations Xena simply wants to visit other planes and explore every part of them. She's also very curious of the void beyond the stars, but that's for another life...perhaps. Additional Information ○ Xena keeps a small, heart shaped rock in her bag that she found once while roaming around. Thinking it's unique and a cool item to show off, during missions she will run off, take it out of her bag and run back, acting like she just found it! She likes to watch the overreactions of people over a simple rock. ○ Sometimes you can catch Xena talking to herself. When asked, she'll claim that it helps her remember things better. ○ Xena is actually quite smart and knows a lot more than she lets on. Category:Inactive